The present invention relates to a sealing and delivery device particularly adapted for use in a double layered carton sealing machine which can be adapted to cartons of any size and make the packed items in a double layered carton better protected from being damaged as a result of violent operation in the sealing process by means of a double layered carton structure.
Generally speaking, the conventional sealing machines have been well designed and developed to such a degree that they all can be operated with high speed and accuracy. However, the prior art sealing machines carry out the sealing operations at such a high speed that the items or goods housed in the packed cartons can be easily damaged due to violent vibration or collision during the sealing process. It might frequently happen when items of fragile material are to be sealed in a general single layer carton, the items disposed at the top of the cartons are often damaged during the sealing operation; it is especially true when the packed cartons contain fruits that become easily spoiled at the end of the delivery as a result of minor damages in the packing process. A few spoiled fruits in a carton can make the whole collection thereof go bad, causing serious waste and loss of money.